Rumors (Oblivion)
Rumors are conversation topics accessed through a dialogue option. The person telling the rumor may often point the player towards a location in Cyrodiil, information that may start a quest, information about surrounding provinces, or comment on recent events. The "Rumors" dialogue option is never affected by the characters' disposition toward the player. Every character has the ability of telling rumors, but asking inn keepers about recent rumors will often triggest quests. The main questline for can be started by the player hearing rumors about the attack on the Chapel of Dibella in Anvil. List of rumors } |- |''"Everyone's talking about the assassination, of course. Here. Take my copy of the new Black Horse Courier. Go ahead. Keep it."'' | |- |''"Picked up a good book at Renoit's this week. Sure wish I could read it."'' | |- |''"I'm not saying Colovians are dumb. They're just hard-headed."'' | |- |''"Half of the Council of Mages resigned when Traven took over the position of Arch-Mage."'' | |- |''"The people of Nibenay consider themselves to be more civilized and sophisticated than Colovians."'' | |- |''"There's islands in Niben Bay no one has visited in a hundred years. No telling what you'll find."'' | |- |''"The Colovian Highlands are barren wastelands along the border with Hammerfell."'' | |- |''"My favorite town? Anvil. Lovely old stone buildings, and the harbor at sunset is beautiful."'' | |- |''"If you're all alone in the woods and you see a troll coming, you run. Problem solved. Next question?"'' | |- |''"I've never heard the Countess mention her husband. I believe it is something of a sore point with Lady Millona."'' | |- |''"The Great Forest was cleared for agriculture around Lake Rumare, but it's mostly wilderness outside of that."'' | |- |''"The legions patrol the roads, and they've always been sufficient. I can't imagine we'll ever be at war with the provinces... not in my lifetime."'' | |- |} Overheard rumors Fort Swampmoth Legions Character 1: "What's new with you?" Character 2: "I hear the legions have been recalled from Fort Swampmoth in Black Marsh, and many of the Argonian slaves have returned to their tribes." Character 1: "I have heard Argonia is a strange and treacherous place. It is no wonder odd things are happening there."'' Character 2: "Goodbye." Character 1: "Take care." Slavery in Morrowind Character 1: "Hello." Character 2: "Greetings." Character 1: "What's new with you?" Character 2: "They say that slavery has been abolished in Morrowind. House Dres and Hlaalu have renounced the slave trade, and freed the beastfolk from servitude." Character 1: "It seems that these are turbulent times in the land of the Dunmer." Character 2: "See you." Character 1: "Farewell." Oblivion Hordes Character 1: "Hello." Character 2: "Good day." Character 1: "What's new with you?" Character 2: "Many are dead in the land of the Dunmer. Even St. Jiub, who drove the cliffracers from Vvardenfell, has fallen to the daedra hordes." Character 1: "Farewell" Character 2: "Goodbye." Solstheim Character 1: "Hail." Character 2: "Hello!" Character 1: "What's new with you?" Character 2: "There are rumors that the Nords are attempting to conquer the whole of Solstheim, and remove the Imperial fort on the island." Character 1: "More fighting for the Nords? This is sad news." Character 2: "Good day." Character 1: "Farewell." Trivia *Some characters in Oblivion are set to have specific rumor dialogue that is not meant to change. Notable examples include: **Lucien Lachance, who says he does not spread rumors, he creates them, or after Ungolim is killed, in which he scolds the Hero for wasting time when there is a traitor to be found. **M'raaj-Dar is supposed to insult the Hero constantly until Lucien is talked to during The Purification. **Arquen says that "this is no time for gossip mongering" when the Hero should be performing their duties as the new Listener. **However, certain in-game events override these set dialogues, such as the completion of the main quest, in which many people will talk about "the great victory over Mehrunes Dagon," or the "Anvil Chapel attack" caused by the Knights of the Nine plug-in. *Some rumors are not even rumors, but facts or simple statements. *While in Oblivion, rumors can be accessed from any character, in , rumors can only be gained from innkeepers. Category:Oblivion: Lists Category:Oblivion: Gameplay Category:Game Terms